One Thing in Common: Valentine's Special
by A-Dream's-Nightmare
Summary: Sorry this is late! Cute special Valentine twoshot with our favorite couple. They were only just beginning to discover the depths of their relationship, but a certain aphrodisiac speeds things up. Can they take their love to the next level?
1. Chapter 1

_**Yay for Valentine's Day's Specials!**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sakura really would've saved Itachi and they would make many lovely babies.**_

_** Warning: emos may be startled with adorable fluffiness; innocent tree huggers may be traumatized by explicit lemon; the rest of us may actually enjoy this fanfic...**_

_

* * *

_

__The day was like any other, with the sun shining dimly through the clouds and people milling around the village. There was nothing particularly special about this day; the sun wasn't bright, there wasn't a storm coming anytime soon, and there wasn't any special event going on that day. But none-the-less, they enjoyed the day, simply thankful that it was not raining, like it had been for the past week. Well, _most_ were thankful...

"Argh! My stuff is completely drenched!" Sakura wailed, holding up her red woolen sweater in front her, grimacing as water dripped off of it and onto the ground. Her entire pack had somehow been left out in the rain while the family sought shelter underneath the thick canopy of trees. Sakura frowned, realizing that no one else's packs were harmed by the rain. Sora chuckled softly to himself while Kirei looked sincerely sympathetic to Sakura's lost cause.

Itachi on the other hand... he remained stone-face, but no one could miss the twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Doc," Kirei said," Is there anything still dry?"

"No," Sakura frowned, rummaging through her bag," All of my clothes are soaked."

Itachi smirked," So I suppose you're going to have to walk around dripping wet today."

Sora stifled a laugh under his hand while Kirei giggled cutely. Itachi continued to smirk even when Sakura glared hard at him. But all too soon, Sakura's glare was replaced by a devious smile, causing Itachi's smirk to slide away.

"What are you thinking?" he murmured, knowing that that little smile she had on her face meant no good. She really has been spending too much time with Sora; his love of pranks was rubbing off on her.

Without a word, Sakura dropped her ruined sweater and strutted over to Uchiha Itachi. He narrowed his eyes at her, wondering just what was she planning. That evil little smile never left her face as she approached him. The Second Chance siblings watched with utmost fascination, the thought to interfere never once entering their minds.

"Itachi..." Sakura purred, stopping not even one inch from his body. She noted with unadulterated satisfaction how his entire body tensed with her being so close to him.

_This is going to be fun._

Inside her mind, Sakura grinned wickedly, thoroughly enjoying this. Still smiling deviously, she lifted her right hand and placed it upon Itachi's chest. She gently drew small circles on his chest with her index finger, her eyes never leaving his. His eyes darkened considerably, something she kept her eyes out for if it happened.

"You two duel this out, we'll find you in the village later," Sora interrupted, flinching at the couple in front of him. Really, ever since the two of them had announced their relationship to him and Kirei, they've certainly been more open with their affections than in the past. At least in the past, they hid their displays of affection under false guises, in order to spare him the trauma. (Kirei started crying in joy when she found out about the secret relationship.) But _now_, Sakura was very open with her feelings about Itachi and even went as far as teasing him on a daily basis. Sora always noted with disgust how Itachi never did anything to stop her. His only saving grace was that Kirei was still too young to understand the deeper level of meaning to Sakura's teasing...

Speaking of his little sister, Sora grabbed Kirei's wrist and all but dragged her out of the shelter of the trees and back onto the road. There was a village not to far ahead, where the small family hoped to rent a room at a hotel for a night or two. The sound of a nice dry hotel room had never sounded better than the past week, where they had suffered in the rain. Although, Sora hoped to reach the village for entirely different reasons now...

As soon as Sora and Kirei left, Sakura's dark green gaze fell upon Itachi once more as he looked down at her with pitch black eyes. Sakura's smile turned seductive as her finger began running a lazy path up and down his torso. Underneath her fingertip, Sakura relished at the twitches she felt as his breathing sped just the tiniest bit.

"Neh, you don't want me walking around the village like this, do you, _I-ta-chi_," she purred," I'm. Dripping. Wet. And you know how when shirts get wet, they..." she pressed closer to him, brushing her breasts against him teasingly," ...show off my entire body. To anyone who wants to see it."

Itachi's eyes narrowed even more as his jealousy spiked dangerously high. Smiling, Sakura continued.

"I'm sure a lot of men will be watching, Itachi-_kun_," she added the suffix just to watch him squirm.

Itachi inwardly cursed the woman in front of him and growled deep in his throat. "You are going to be the death of me," he hissed and obediently took his own pack off his shoulders and handed it to her. Sakura grinned victoriously and took the bag, pulling out one of his shirts and a pair of his pants.

"No, Sasuke was the death of you," she shot back at him, making sure to stick her tongue out at him for good measure. He merely rolled his eyes and headed back towards the road, giving her privacy to change. Really, Uchiha Itachi could only handle so much of Sakura when she was in this kind of mood. He almost thought he preferred her before they developed their relationship. _Almost_.

* * *

"Took you guys long enough," Sora muttered when he spotted the duo entering the village. Itachi came first, a sullen look in his eyes, clearly telling Sora that he had obviously gotten nothing from Sakura. Sora grinned viciously; he really did enjoy it too much when Itachi was in despair. Sakura walked behind Itachi, happily prancing around in his clothes. Sora noted with evil satisfaction that she had literally destroyed the clothing to fit her body; tearing the pants to make capris on her and tearing the sleeves off the shirt to make a homemade vest. The material ripped from the pants or shirt, Sora couldn't tell, was wrapped around her middle, effectively posing as a belt for the pants that were altogether too big for her. The entire outfit was completely black, as Itachi refused to wear any other color.

"I think you look nice, Doc," Kirei complimented Sakura, earning a secret sour look from Itachi. Sakura grinned widely and patted Kirei's head.

"So let's find a hotel, shall we?" Sora cut in, placing his hands behind his head in a bored position. Absentmindedly, he blew his brown bangs out of his eyes before averting his gaze back to Sakura. But it was Itachi, not Sakura, who answered him.

"You got here ahead of us and you have not found a hotel yet?" Was it just Sora, or was there a smug tone in Itachi's voice, as if he was poking fun at him.

Sora glared at the older Uchiha," Yeah yeah, make fun of the guy who wanted to feed his little sister first. We stopped and had some lunch. We figured we'd wait for you, slow-poke."

As Itachi narrowed his own eyes at the samurai, Sakura and Kirei giggled. "Aa, we should find a hotel though," Sakura intervened before things got out of hand; Sora was never known for his patience," Then we can drop our stuff off at the room before we explore the village."

"You just want to hang up your stuff to dry," Sora mumbled under his breath, quickly earning a smack on the back of the head from Sakura.

* * *

"Two rooms please," Itachi politely asked the hotel clerk behind the desk. Sakura stood at his side, holding onto little Kirei's hand. Sora stood off to the side, whistling casually as he looked around at the interior design of the hotel. It was a western hotel, so it was decorated differently from previous hotels they've stayed at. But Sora noted that lately, they've been staying at a lot of western style hotels, namely the one with the 'Christmas couple' as he liked to call them, that they stayed at about two months ago.

"Alright," the hotel clerk nodded in acknowledgement as he typed their check-in into the computer in front of him. Never one taking his eyes off the screen, he asked," Would you like one room with a full and twin, and the other room a king size for you and your wife?"

"His _what_?!" Sora turned his head so fast that a few ladies sitting in the lobby began whispering and pointing at him.

Itachi sent a glare at Sora for a brief moment before turning back to the clerk once more, plastering a fake smile on his face," No, singles will be just fine. We don't need anything extravagant."

"But my room has to have a big windowsill," Kirei chirped up. Upon the clerk's confused expression, Sakura decided it would help if she explained to the poor man.

"She prefers to sleep right beside windows, where she can watch the sky," she explained, smiling down at Kirei, who smiled cutely at the clerk. The employee thought the whole thing strange, but he could not deny the pure _cuteness_ of the small child. Smiling back at the little girl, he nodded at her request and made sure to book a room with a large windowsill and even went far as to leave a note for the maids to bring up extra blankets and a pillow.

"Thank you," Upon taking the keys to the rooms, Itachi nodded at the clerk and steered the two girls away from the desk, where the next couple was being helped. Luckily, Sora was too far away to hear the clerk's words to the next guests, but Itachi did not miss them.

"Really now, their child is so adorable." Itachi smirked and decided not to mention what the clerk said as he headed down the hall after the others.

"Ooh, the _nerve_ of that man," Sora fumed not so silently, making a point to stomp his feet all the way to their designated rooms," I can't _believe_ he called you the bastard's wife, Doc." Sakura rolled her eyes at his melodramatic behavior; he always made such a big deal whenever someone even so much as mentioned Itachi and Sakura's relationship. They were used to it by now.

"Well, one day, Doc _will_ be nii-san's wife," Kirei exclaimed brightly, her smile even brighter. Sora promtly began choking on his spit while Sakura stumbled over her own feet and face planted into the floor. Kirei and Itachi kept walking, the latter smirking very widely. Kirei just kept grinning, even when Sora and Sakura started stumbling over their own words, trying to retort to her comment.

But Kirei did not care if the two disagreed with her. She always knew that Sora never thought Itachi an appropriate friend, much less _lover_, for Sakura, but Sora was always melodramatic like that. Kirei noticed how Sakura's face turned bright red at the prospect of becoming Itachi's wife. Uchiha _fricken_ Itachi's wife. And judging by the smirk on Itachi's face, Kirei could only guess that he was secretly agreeing with her. One day, he was secretly thinking, just one day...

* * *

As of the present, the small makeshift family was walking down the street, watching people going about their business. It seems they weren't the only ones thankful for the break in the rain. Kirei soon dragged Sora off to look at a souvenir boutique, leaving Itachi and Sakura to roam the streets on their own.

"Well good day to the lot of ya!" what seemed to be a drunk man suddenly appeared in front of them, causing them to stop in their tracks. The strange new man grinned widely at them, though they were staring warily back at him.

"Err, hello?" Sakura cocked an eyebrow. She shifted a tiny bit closer to Itachi, not entirely sure what to think of the strange man. However, the action did not go unnoticed by the man, who eyed the two of them like a hawk.

"Sooooo," he drawled," I haven't seen the two of you around here before."

"We are just passing through," Itachi said calmly.

"On your honeymoon, eh?" the man grinned perversely and waggled his eyebrows at the couple," Well, then congratulations are in order."

"Eh, we're not-" Sakura began, but was cut off by Itachi.

"Yes, we are. Now if you don't mind, we would like to be left alone." Sakura glared hard at the man next to her. Itachi ignored her however and stared plaintedly at the other man, daring him to continue talking.

Fortunately, the man appeared to get the message," Oh, I see. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone then. Have a nice honeymoon," he grinned in a perverse way," Try not to get too rowdy." And with that, he was gone. Sakura just stood there with a pissed off look on her face and her hands clenched into fists. She didn't even notice when Itachi began walking down the street, not caring if she noticed he was leaving or not.

Fortunately, she eventually realized that she was being left behind and ran to catch up with the stoic Uchiha. She turned her glare onto him, which he merely ignored.

"Great, now the whole village is going to think we're actually married, Itachi," she growled, bristling with anger at the Uchiha. And what does the bastard do? He just smirks! Sakura's anger tenfolded; how dare he just smirk?! Nevermind the fact that his smirk was drop dead sexy (something Inner Sakura felt the need to clarify about) and he did it just to annoy her, but he had no right to go around telling people they were married. Not only married, but on their _honeymoon_!

Sakura could only imagine what Sora is gonna say when he finds out. On her last yen, she would bet in a heart beat that Sora would literally blow a casket, go on a rant, then challenge Itachi to a fight, where he would lose miserably. (Itachi didn't believe in going easy on the samurai.) And Kirei...Kirei would ask what a honeymoon was and force the poor teenagers to explain what married couples do to consumate their marriage.

It was definately a conversation Sakura would prefer to avoid...

"Don't tell me you've never been on an undercover mission before, Sakura," Itachi spoke, breaking her out of her thoughts. Blinking, she glanced up at her partner to see him looking back at her with yet another smirk on his face. Upon seeing her blushing face, he continued," So you mean to tell me you've never had to act as a married couple with a shinobi from your village before?" He smirked even wider," Well this is interesting..."

"Shut up," she muttered under her breath, slightly turning her head away from him. Having broken the connection with his eyes, she never saw the glint in his eye.

Sakura was not at all prepared to feel a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her back into a stone hard chest. "Since everyone already thinks we are a couple, then we should play along, hmm Sakura?" Itachi murmured into her ear, making a point to nuzzle a little bit into her hair. Sakura felt her face go red when she felt his breath whisp across her ear and his grip tightened around her.

Sakura could feel her knees quake and turn to jello. If she had not been a medic nin and knew that it was physically impossible, she would've thought her heart jumped up into her throat as his aristocratic nose grazed against her ear. How could this man ignite such feelings within her? Never before has he done anything like this, such as hold her in such an intimate embrace or openly display his affection in public. Even in Sora and Kirei's presence, he only rarely would kiss her back or hold her in his arms. Why now? Why here, among a street full of people?

"Ooh, look at the couple," a woman spoke off to the side, catching Sakura's attention," Aren't they so adorable?"

"Ah, yes," another voice answered, seeming very familiar. With a tiny jolt, Sakura recognized the voice as the man from earlier," They're on their _honeymoon_, they are. Such a loving pair, those two."

"_Really_ now? On their honeymoon. How romantic!"

Sakura knew that Itachi could hear their conversation as well, judging by the smirk on his face. "Let's go get some lunch, shall we?" he spoke in her ear, finally pulling himself away from her. Taking her hand in his own, he lightly pulled her down the street, heading towards a restaurant. All the way, people would point at them and smile widely; turns out news travels ridiculously fast in this village. One more than one occasion, they would be stopped by someone who wanted to wish them congratulations. Itachi would politely stop and thank them, all the while acting as a doting husband.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sakura demanded after they left yet another person who wanted to congratulate them and even gave them a small trinket as present. ("It a tradition we have, to wish new couples good luck on their life together!") She pulled on Itachi's sleeve, demanding his attention when he tried to ignore the question.

"I was under the impression that I was on my way to take my wife to lunch," he responded, holding back the smirk she knew was just under the surface. His face was mostly expressionless as he walked, but Sakura could never miss that twinkle in his eye.

"That's not what I meant!" she hissed under her breath, glaring hard up at him.

"I'm merely acting in accordance to our cover," he said, this time actually letting loose that sexy smirk of his. He glanced down at her with his smoldering onyx eyes, the amusement clear in his eyes," I too have the capacity to act, _Sa-ku-ra-chan._"

The bastard knew _exactly_ what he was doing. He knew that he could make shivers run up and down her spine with his deep voice. He fucking knew that he was making her confused and second doubting herself with his clashing personalities.

"But this isn't _you_!" she all but growled into his ear," You _never_ show this much emotion. You're always quiet and stoic, and now you're starting conversations with everyone and always hugging me and even _smiling_!"

"Do you not like this?" he smirked even wider and pulled her into a loving embrace, nuzzling into her hair. A devious smirk crossed his face as he gently kissed her cheek," Koishii? (Dear, darling, honey)"

Blood rushed to Sakura's face as she squeaked helplessly in his arms. A few passerbys grinned and pointed at the couple, a few of them squealing in delight. Itachi smiled and waved politely at them, carelessly resting his chin on Sakura's shoulder. She was too stunned by his loving gestures to object.

"Excuse me, hime-san?" a small voice caught their attention. Without releasing Sakura, Itachi lifted his head and looked down to see a pair of two little girls looked back up at them. Both of the two adorable girls smiled brightly, one holding a delicate flower crown. "For the hime-san," she said in her small voice and held the crown up to Sakura. Sakura was too flattered to care about Itachi nearly hanging off of her and smiled down at the little girls, feeling her heart flutter at the girls' sweetness.

"Thank you," she smiled sweetly, accepting the delicate crown," But what is this for?"

"Mama says when a woman gets married, she should be treated like a princess."

Sakura didn't say anything. She _couldn't_ say anything. Luckily, she didn't have to say anything, as Itachi thanked the two children before pulling her away and towards the restaurant again. She meekly followed, still floating on an imaginary cloud, thinking about weddings and princesses. Itachi smiled slightly, seeing Sakura in a daze as she walked by his side. Still smiling, he gently took the crown from her hand and tenderly placed it upon her head, earning a collective 'aww' from a few village women.

When they finally reached the restaurant, Sakura saw that it was indeed more of a cafe than an actual restaurant. But that did not bother her; no, instead, she preferred the quaint homy feel of the building. There were a few tables set up, none of them big enough to hold more than three people at a time. There were a few people already sitting down; a set of women who were out for their girl's day out and talking about their lives, an old couple having some tea, a young mother with her two children. Itachi led Sakura to a small table set up right next to the window, never once noticing the person entering the cafe after them...

As Itachi politely pulled out Sakura's chair to let her sit, he took his own seat and they waited for the waitress to make her way over to their table. Itachi set his elbows on the table and gazed out the window, watching the people pass by, doing their everyday things. But Sakura's gaze was fixated on Itachi himself.

The whole situation seemed completely surreal to her, like she was in a dream; a sweet sweet dream that she never wanted to wake up from. The way Itachi treated her as he pretended to be the doting husband was exactly the way Sakura had once imagined her real husband would act someday. Of course, back then, she had imagined Sasuke in Itachi's place. She had always imagined Sasuke holding her possessively as they walked through the streets of Konoha, being greeted by their friends, talking about ordinary things, such as missions, the lives of their friends, and perhaps even about their family. It had all been so innocent, so dreamy, so perfect.

Looking at Itachi, as he stared out the window with that calm look on his face, Sakura could no longer imagine Sasuke as her husband. She could no longer imagine Sasuke pulling her into random hugs while people looked on. She could no longer imagine Sasuke kissing her chastely under the shade of a tree. She could no longer see Sasuke making light conversation with people he's never known, just so he could have the chance to show off his 'wife'.

Yet as she looked at Itachi, she could see him in every single one of those childish fantasies, especially when he finally noticed her staring at him and instead of smirking, he turned to face her and gave her perhaps the sweetest smile she's ever seen from him. She couldn't help but smile back at him, lost in this dream of fantasy and sweet romances.

Up at the counter where the waitress got the drinks to serve to the customers, a man stood, waiting for something. If one looked closely under his hat and sunglasses, they would recognize him as the man who was going around telling everyone who the new resident couple was. Just as the waitress strode up to take the tray of tea to the said couple, he stopped her with a small gesture of his hand.

"You see that couple there?" he whispered to the waitress, who lent him her ear, curious as to what he had to say. She glanced over where he was pointing and indeed saw the pink haired girl and her counterpart. "Well," the man continued, dropping his voice even lower," They're on their..._honeymoon_." At hearing the mere word 'honeymoon', the waitress's eyes lit up and sparkled, her love of romance stories rushing through her all at once.

"We should make their stay here memorable, neh?"

She nodded vigorously, her eyes sparkling. Forgetting all about the drinks, she rushed back into the kitchen to talk to the cook and co-owner. As soon as she was out of sight, the man quick glanced around to make sure no one was looking. Satisfied, he pulled a small vial of a purple liquid out of his sleeve. And laughing like a maniac (how no one noticed him laughing, we'll never know) he poured the entire contents of the vial into one of the teacups.

By the time the waitress returned with the cook, the man was nowhere to be seen.

Shrugging, she grabbed the tray and headed towards the couple.

"Here you go," she said while giving her brightest smile, setting the tea in front of them. They both thanked her, before both of their gazes fell on the grinning cook beside the waitress. Before either could ask what was going on, they promptly found themself under a shower of flower petals with the cook singing (in a rather wonderful voice, might I add) a popular love song.

"The tea is on the house for the happy couple," the waitress giggled as the duo beat a quick retreat.

"Well that was...unexpected," Sakura blinked, staring at her teacup. Itachi could only dimly nodded in agreement, brushing a daisy petal off of his shoulder. Chuckling softly to herself, Sakura noted how he missed a blue flower petal that sitting innocently atop his head. He raised an eyebrow at her, silently asking what she found so amusing. Decinding to humor him, Sakura rose and leaned over the table to gently brush the remaining flower petal from his hair. There was a questioning look in his eye, but once he discovered the small petal now drifting to the floor, he understood. As she sat back down in her own seat and looked at him with such warm eyes, he never noticed that his own eyes were as soft and warm. Never taking his eyes off of her visage, he lifted his tea and began to drink.

* * *

Itachi and Sakura found Sora and Kirei some time later back at the hotel, just as dusk was falling and the first stars could be seen. Getting to the hotel had been quite a hassel to the two missing-nins, as once again, they were stopped by many overjoyed villagers. By the time they finally reached the hotel, Sakura made a silent vow to never tell Sora that apparently she and the eldest Uchiha brother were now, as the village thought, married.

Oh no, Sora would not take too kindly to that at all...

Upon entering the lobby, the hotel clerk locked eyes with them and his eyes lit up in such a way that Sakura knew right away that he also had heard the joyous news.

"Ooh, why didn't you two tell me-" his giddy discovery was cut short by Sakura, who threw him the darkest glare he's ever seen. As she silently warned him to stay silent, Itachi glanced over to the door, where Sora was entering the hotel with a sleeping Kirei in his arms.

"Did she wear herself out again?" Itachi asked as the samurai neared, his eyes never leaving the sleeping child. Itachi would rather die before admitting it, but he cared very much for the small child and has countless times protected her from harm. It had taken Sakura over a year to break down the walls surrounding the stoic man's heart, but now he considered this small group his family and was fiercely determined to keep them safe.

"Yeah," Sora was extra sure to keep his voice quiet so as to not wake Kirei," She fell asleep when I took her to the river to practice her meditation."

"You made her meditate today?" Sakura was now at Itachi's side, facing Sora with a small frown on her face," You should've given her a break, Sora-kun. She's been working too hard ever since we both agreed to train her."

Sora shrugged his arms and had an apologetic look on his face," Don't look at me, _she_ wanted to go. She said she liked this peaceful village and thought the calm air would help her better focus."

Sakura frowned for a moment more, but sighed in defeat, knowing her own student's stubborness. It was something she inherited from her mother and no doubt from Sakura herself. The only hope Kirei had to rectify her stubborness and recklessness were Itachi and Sora, both equally patient men, one by nature and the other by sheer will and harsh training, respectively.

Speaking of which, Sakura glanced up at Itachi, who had been silent ever since his first observation of Kirei's state. She discovered the usually alert man with a dazed look in his eye, as if thinking about something very very hard.

"Itachi?" she spoke, reaching out to touch his arm. Underneath her fingertips, she didn't miss the way his muscles jumped. In fact, his whole _body_ jumped as his head turned sharply to look back at her. She narrowed her eyes, wondering what upset him enough to jump at her touch," Are you feeling ok, Itachi?" As the man stared back at her, she thought he wasn't going to answer.

But after a few moments, he nodded and replied," Hai. I'm going to go back to the room now. I'll meet you when you arrive." And with that, he swiftly turned away and headed straigtht for the hotel room. Both Sora and Kirei were left to stare at his back, blinking in utter confusion. Both wondering the same thing.

_What upset Itachi?_

* * *

Inside the hotel bathroom, Uchiha Itachi was having problems of his own, albeit they were slightly different. He stood in front of the mirror, staring hard at himself, looking back into his own eyes. As he inspected his eyes, he found nothing wrong except that his pupils were a bit dilated. He noticed that his breathing was much harder, particularly when he saw the reflection of a red sweater hanging to dry in the shower through the mirror. At that moment, a picture of Haruno Sakura flashed in his mind, wearing his own clothes. For a moment, he imagined those clothes to once again hold the Uchiha symbol upon the back, but quickly shook that idea from his head.

Pushing the thought of his partner to the back of his head, he returned to inspecting himself. The spacious bathroom felt entirely too hot, so he threw off his shirt in attempt to cool his burning skin. With disdain, he noticed that his skin felt hot and clammy to the touch, as if he having a fever. A bit concerned, he touched his forehead, but did not seem to have a temperature. At the same time, he thought it nonsense. He hasn't been sick in over five years.

But he couldn't deny that there was something wrong with him. His pupils were dilated, his breathing was harsh and restricted, especially when he thought of the color pink, his skin was clammy and hot, and why the hell has his manhood suddenly decided to make itself known?!

Itachi groaned, feeling his pants become a bit too tight. This could _not_ be happening to him. Why _now_ of all times? Sure, Itachi wasn't going to deny that he did indeed, have the ability to become hard, especially when his pink-haired woman was teasing him to hell and back. But he knew there was no reason for him to become this...aroused when said woman was nowhere near him and hadn't been teasing him at all since that morning.

With just the thought of the medic-nin, Itachi's mind conjured up an image of her sitting on his lap, looking at him with the smokiest emerald eyes he's ever seen, with such unbridled lust in her gaze as she sensually rubbed-

_No, no, no, NO!_

Itachi forcefully banished the image from his mind, trying desperately to erase the vision from his head, yet for some reason, savoring it. Decided that he needed to cool himself down, he quickly turned the sink faucet onto cold and splashed some water onto his face. But to his dismay, it did not help. Turning off the faucet, he wonders if a shower might do him good.

At about the same time, he distantly hear the hotel room door open and close, but the voice that came next was as clear as if she was right by his side," Itachi? Are you okay?"

Before he knows what he is doing, he strides over to the door and yanks it open, more than ready to literally pounce on her and claim her lips with his own. Yet as soon as he laid eyes on her wide green eyes, he found that he can't think at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back bitches! Now that I've successfully fluffified the emos out there, now onto the innocent little tree huggers! Close your eyes little ones if you don't wanna lose your innocent mind. This is rated M for a reason. For all the others out there, enjoy and let me know what you think. **

* * *

Sakura was mildy surprised when Itachi all but slammed open the door, for all the world looking ready to tear someone apart. His eyes were so dark and filled with that strong determination to get exactly what he wanted and _now_. His lips were set into a thin line and his breathing just a bit labored. Yet as soon as he gazed down at her, his eyes widened slightly and she could've _sworn_ she saw his jaw drop just a tiny bit. She noticed how his entire body relaxed and his face softened into a simple stare.

Sweet Kami, he wasn't wearing a shirt! **(Inner Sakura fell into a state of incoherent mumbles at that moment, not taking her eyes off of his nicely toned chest)**

Sakura blushed deep red, a bit perturbed by his blatant staring. Not once did he blink or avert his eyes; he kept his eyes locked on hers, not saying a word.

"A-Are you okay, Itachi?" she stuttered **("Stop stuttering, woman, and just jump him already! He's right there without a shirt! Right **_**theeeeeere!!!**_**")**, wishing she could look away from his eyes, but found herself unable to commit to the act.

Hearing her voice had the power to break Itachi out of his temporary trance as he suddenly blinked, as though he had just woken from a deep sleep and did not know where he was. Blinking one more time, Sakura was a little bit more relieved to see the normal Itachi looking back at her through dark eyes. But she knew enough of Itachi to know that something was indeed bothering him.

"Sakura.." Itachi paused for a moment, trying to think of the best way to word this," Could you possibly..." He trailed off, leaving Sakura both confused and a bit miffed.

"Could I _what_, Itachi?" she frowned, wondering what had him acting so uncharacteristically today. First, he was entirely too smitten with her today, acting like the lovesick, doting husband, and now he was stumbling over his words?! Sakura had thought she'd seen everything, but of course Itachi would find some way to leave her without a clue.

"I want you to give me a medical check-up."

The words left Itachi's mouth before he could take them back. Inwardly, he very briefly thought of biting his tongue, but quickly dismissed the idea. He had just gone and blurted out what came to his mind first, or second (there was no way in the seven levels of hell that he would admit that he just imagined her lying underneath him with that delectable frown on her face while he fought for dominance!). His phrasing had obviously startled the little medic-nin, who was currently blinking multiple times and staring at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"Ehhh, _what_?" Sakura had been thrown for a loop. In all the months that she's known Itachi, never once did he ask of something from her. In fact, he absolutely _hated_ asking anything from _anyone_. Not only that, but she's pretty sure he's never had a medical check-up since he abandoned Konoha eight years ago; why would he suddenly want one today?

"Seeing as you are a medic-nin, and the only one I am aquainted with with medical history, I thought you would be the best choice," he began to explain with those infuriating formal words of his, as if this was a business deal and not a once-in-a-lifetime conversation with his lack-of-a-better-word-girlfriend. Had Sakura not been so surprised, she would've most likely attempted to hit him upside the head for being so goddamn apathetic about it.

"But _why_ do you want a check-up?" she demanded, feeling brave and stepped forward into his space. To her chagrin, he immediately tensed up and took a step back into the bathroom.

"I do not feel well all of a sudden," he explained very briefly. Once again, Sakura looked up into his eyes, which were staring right back at her, although she could tell he was desperately fighting the urge to avert his eyes.

Sighing, she knew it would be worthless to argue with him and the sooner she gave him his stupid physical, the sooner she could force some answers out of him. "Alright," she sighed and again was surprised to see him nearly sigh in relief," Go sit on the counter and I'll be right there." Itachi obediently turned and hoisted himself onto the bathroom counter while she rummaged through her bag for a ponytail. As she tied it back, she fleetingly reminded herself that she would have to cut it soon; the pink locks were already past her shoulders.

"What are your symptoms?" she asked, walking forward to stand in front of him. Typical Itachi, he was sitting with a straight back in perfect posture, although she thought he was pressing his legs together just a bit too tightly to be even comfortable. Little did she know that he had taken the opportunity to divert his enlarged member under the elastic strap of his boxers to hide it when her back was turned. He looked down at her when she spoke to him.

"My eyes are dilated, my skin is hot and clammy, and there are times when my breathing is a bit difficult," he listed off. Sakura nodded, several hundred diagnosis' popping into her head.

"I'll have to see if there are other underlying symptoms," she immediately went into what Ino had once called "medic-mode" and stepped forward to the point where her stomach brushed against his knees," So far, the most likely illness is a fever."

He shook his head," I do not have a temperature."

"Well I'll be the judge of that."

Sakura began from the top down, first feeling his forehead to determine if he did or not have a fever. Just as he said, he was not above 98.6 degrees. Next, she checked his eyes, which were indeed dilated, but only slightly and not to the extreme. His teeth were perfectly straight and white and there was no rash of any sort on the back of his throat. A quick inspection of his eyes ruled out the possibility that the curse from the Sharingan was returning; the nerves behind his eyes were perfectly clear and free of that horrific acid. His heartbeat was too fast for her liking, although she couldn't get an accurate measure since he pushed her hand away after only thirty seconds.

It wasn't until she reached his torso that she got a complaint out of him," Do you _have_ to touch me like that, Haruno?" She blinked up at him, her hands stopping and resting on his hard chest. Hearing him call her Haruno after so many months hurt her a little bit, but she had no idea what he was talking about. She'd only been prodding his chest to determine if his ribs and inner organs were functioning perfectly.

Her confusion must've shown on her face, for her elaborated," It's rather...uncomfortable when you're prodding at me like a piece of meat." **("Oh, but you **_**are**_** a delicious piece of meat, Itachi. I want you for breakfast, lunch, and dinner," Inner Sakura chimed in, making Outer Sakura blush and promptly shove her into a box.)**

"Ano, gomen, Itachi," she apologized and decided that it would be okay if she skipped checking his abdominals. Never taking her hands off his chest, she pushed her green chakra into him, finishing with a sweeping chakra inspection. It was not common, but sometimes, a shinobi's chakra would act up and rebel against the shinobi's body, making them feel any assortment of ailments.

As soon as Itachi felt her warm, soothing chakra enter his system, he found it nearly impossible to control his sudden urge to pull her into his arms. When she lowered her fingertips to brush against his abdomen, he knew he had cracked.

As gently as he possibly could in his state, he pushed her away, which ended up with him smacking her hands away and turning his head to the side, unable to look at those red lips without tasting them for himself. Had he been in the right state of mind, he would've realized that Sakura would've been angered at his actions and would give him a rather long lecture about manners.

Little did he know that Sakura had a miniscule smirk on his face. During the chakra sweep over his body, she had discovered something out of the norm and instantly knew the culprit behind his so called "symptoms". She had to commend his self restraint; the dose of aphrodisiac drug currently rampaging through his system was ridiculously concentrated. Had Itachi been a normal man, he would most likely had her pinned to the bed already.

Several thoughts were currently racing through Sakura's mind, all stemming from her mind blowing discovery. And quite of number of them starred herself intimately close to Uchiha Itachi, entangling their bodies as one in various ways. Inner Sakura even added a few tips here and there. But one the other hand, Sakura wondered if this was what Itachi wanted. What he was feeling at the moment was not entirely him; he was being influenced by the drug...

**("Stop fucking thinking about it!" Inner Sakura screamed," You've been blessed with a horny Uchiha Itachi by the gods! Take him! Take him now!")**

Deciding not to look a gift-horse in the mouth, Sakura knew she could have some fun with Itachi's unfortunate predicament. It was time to see if the two really _could_ make it in an actual relationship. Smiling sweetely, Sakura gave him one last order," Only one thing left, Itachi-kun," she reveled in the look in his eyes when she added the kun to his name," If you could, please stand up."

Itachi took no time in obeying her and was standing before her in all his height within a few seconds. Despite his obvious discomfort of her being so far into his personal bubble, she remained rooted. Still smiling up at him, she continued," I'm going to press a few of your...pressure points. Tell me if anything feels out of the ordinary."

When he nodded mutely, she began. Lightly pressing at the junction of his neck and shoulder, she asked," Here?" He shook his head. Next, behind and under the ear, to which he shook his head as well. Then his wrist and hand with the same answer.

Then all of a sudden, she smiled quite evilly and thought she saw a flash of fear cross his eyes.

"How about...here?" and she swiftly lowered her hand and intimately cupped his very large, very hard, and _very _ready manhood. The consequences of her actions happened so fast that it left her dizzy. All she knew was that she was suddenly pressed hard against the bathroom door with a virile man pressing his entire body against hers. A hot mouth closed over her lips in a searing kiss, effectively doubling the spinning in her head.

Of course, it was impossible to accuse Itachi of not being a wonderful kisser, but Sakura had never felt a kiss as this one. As his mouth slanted over hers, driving his tongue into her wet cavern, she was shocked by the passion behind it. He held onto her with the fear of her vanishing in his arms; he kissed her like a man lost in the desert and she was the oasis; he moaned into her mouth like he had been waiting his whole life for this. His hands roamed all of her body, taking in all of her curves, like he was a blind man trying to memorize how she looked. Finally, his left arm surrounded her waist while his right hand tangled itself into her hair, pulling her deeper into the kiss.

"Itachi..." Sakura moaned and kissed him back, placing her own hands on the side of his head, holding him close. She heard him growl in approval and deepened the kiss, tilting her head to give him a better angle. She closed her eyes and moaned into his mouth again when his left hand slipped under her shirt.

Then all of a sudden, that wonderful heat left her body and there was no longer hands roaming her body, no lips kissing her with such passion. Opening her eyes, she saw him leaning against the bathroom counter, his eyes wide, his breathing harsh, and his heart beating a mile a minute. She sorely missed the feel of his body against her own and ached to wrap her arms around him, holding tightly.

"Sakura..." he breathed out, just the sound of her name on his lips sending shivers down both their bodies," I...I shouldn't..._We_ shouldn't..." For the second time in his life, Itachi was at a loss for words. He felt that fire burning within him, the one that urged him to embrace the medic-nin and mark her as his. Yet he knew that he shouldn't. He shouldn't feel these feelings about her; shouldn't want to...Kami, he couldn't even put in words what he wanted!

Sakura didn't know what she should or shouldn't do. All she knew is what she wanted. Gazing at the flustered Itachi, all she wanted was to wrap herself up in him and forget the world and think of nothing but him and only him. As he stared at her with such passion, it felt _right_. That is was natural for them to look at each other such. It absolutely thrilled her to see the pure lust in his eyes, knowing that it was aimed solely for her.

"Stop being so damn careful, Itachi," she grunted, feeling a blush rise unwanted to her cheeks," I won't break."

"But-" Itachi began, but quickly closed his mouth, not quite sure what to say. He knew that he wanted her, he wanted her _bad_. But what did she want? Not to mention this wasn't how he wanted their first time to be like. He wanted to take her slow; to take her innocence as gently as possible; to feel her love embrace him like a blanket.

So deep in his own thoughts, he never noticed the object of his thoughts coming toward him with graceful strides. It wasn't until she gently grasped his wrist did he come to attention (in more ways that one), but he just couldn't bring himself to do anything about it, even when she pulled him from the bathroom and into the hotel room.

Sakura said nothing as she led him to the western style full size bed; glancing at it, she briefly thought that she rather liked the western style beds. She finally released Itachi and turned back to look at him. It wasn't until she saw how tense he was standing, with his shoulders drawn up and his knuckles white, did she realized just how close to letting go he was.

The mere thought sent a smirk to her lips, driving Itachi absolutely crazy. He gritted his teeth violently, wishing nothing more than to feel those smirking lips against his own, among other things...

Still smirking, Sakura slid up to Itachi, brushing her breasts against his front seductively as she wound her arms around his neck. She gave a hum of approval when she felt his muscles flinch underneath her and his own arms rose on their own accord to pull her even closer. A groan escaped from his throat and his eyelids drooped just a tiny bit, heavy with lust.

"What are you thinking, Itachi-kun?" she whispered lightly in his ear, brushing the earlobe with her bottom lips, relishing in his sharp intake. Itachi groaned again and buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"Stop it, Sakura," he pleaded, trying to reign in his urges," I don't know what I might do if I lose control." But his pleas fell on silent ears, as Sakura did not remove herself from him. On the contrary, Sakura had the audacity to rub her breasts against his bare chest. Another groan slipped from his mouth and he unknowingly began grinding her hips into his own. The feeling that erupted was purely euphoric, driving all of his other senses into overdrive.

He noted how she responded to his advances and began grinding back, rolling her hips to hit his member oh so perfectly. How her lips permanently attached themselves to his neck, sucking here and there, feeling like heaven. How such an immense heat gathered in his loins, turning him on fire, seeking that elusive release.

Abstractedly, he wondered just how she would taste. He had always pondered over this, questioning if she tasted as sweet as she acted to their small family. Or perhaps she had a spicy flavor, to match her fiery personality.

His tongue slipped out and brushed a tiny portion of the skin on her neck. The sweet flavor teasingly caressed his taste buds and he nearly came right then and there. He bit back a moan, clenching his eyes shut tight.

Sweet Kami, she was _sweet_. If he was accurate, she tasted like fruit, strawberry to be exact. Itachi had always known he had a certain weakness for sweets, but he never once thought he would crave a woman as much as he would candy. Sweets were always a forbidden treasure to him, something he had to take, just to see if he could get away with it. It began as a game, but then he began to live off of the adrenaline he got when he successfully ate a sweet in his family's presence. And eventually, he began to crave them, a habit he simply could not break.

Now the game was starting all over again, here in this delicious pink haired vixen. He knew that she was forbidden, even all those times he kissed her in the previous months. He just couldn't draw himself away. She belonged to his brother; she belonged in Konoha; she belonged to her team. Perhaps this was the sole reason why he was so obsessed with her. Because he couldn't have her and should never have her...

"I won't break, Itachi-kun," she said again, breathing heavily in his ear. Just the sound of her voice, panting and heavy with lust, made his insides clench almost painfully.

"I don't want to hurt you," he panted back, murmuring against the skin of her neck, relishing in her sweet flavor.

A wry smirk found its way to Sakura's face and she chuckled softly. The action confused Itachi, who lifted his head to gaze at her.

Sakura responded by taking a step backward and taking him with her, fell back onto the bed. "You can't hurt me," she said, pulling him in close for another deep kiss. He couldn't resist and pushed back, intent on devouring her.

It wasn't until a few moments later that her words finally clicked in his mind. He pulled back to look down at her with questioning eyes, trying to get the gears in his head working. Inwardly, he cursed his body for distracting him from his thinking. He had always prided himself on being intelligent and solving puzzles in record time without breaking a sweat. But when his hormones were acting up, he was finding it difficult to put the pieces together.

"I can't..." he repeated, folding the words over his tongue as if testing a new flavor," ...hurt you?"

"But if I...," he continued, his eyes never leaving that teasing smirk on her face. He trailed off, finishing his progress in his thoughts. Itachi wasn't about to lie, he's had virgins before. It was now common sense to know that their first time was horribly painful for them, as he had to rip their very inner flesh to devirginize them. (Itachi always secretly thanked the gods that he was born a man. His first time had been awkward, but thankfully not painful.)

But here was his sweet, innocent Sakura, claiming that he couldn't hurt her...

Itachi's voice dropped an octave as he gave her a dark look," You're not a virgin."

It was not a question. It was a statement. A damn statement. Itachi felt his teeth grinding. Damnit! _He_ wanted to be her first one, and her last if he had any say about it. In the back of his mind, he noted that she was only seventeen years old. So young, and she's already had sex? For the first time in a long time, Itachi felt jealousy rise in his chest. He wanted to know who was Sakura's first lover, if there was only one before him. He wanted to know the bastard's name. He wanted to fucking _castrate_ the man...

"Who?" he growled," _Who_ was he?"

The smirk fell from Sakura's face and she tried to pull him back down, but he held fast. His entire body was thrumming with desire, but he'd be damned if he let it get in the way of his interrogation.

"This is hardly the time for that conversation, Itachi," Sakura panted, wishing to feel his body cover hers again. She reached up and wound her hands around his biceps, trying to pull him back down to her, but Itachi would have none of that. **("Gotta respect the man's iron will," Inner Sakura mused," Even loaded up on aphrodisiacs and he's got the will power to resist.") **

"Now is the _perfect_ time," Itachi shot back, toying with the edge of her (previously his) shirt. Briefly, he contemplated the idea of just tearing the ruined shirt off of her body and seeing if her breasts tasted the same as her neck. But he banished the thought from his head, he had more important things to think about at hand.

Smirking, as he usually did when amused, he leaned down a tiny bit and brushed the earlobe of the vixen below him. He delightedly felt the shivers run down her body and hummed in approval. "I plan on pounding you into the ground, Sakura-chan," he said huskily, loving the feel of her beneath him," I want to know the man who took what is rightfully _mine_. I want to know who I have to outdo. I want to show you just how much _better_ I am."

Oh, Sakura had no doubt that Itachi was much better than her previous lover. The way the man could make shivers run down her spine with just words drove her insane. Her lower body thrummed with desire and begged for release, release that only _he_ could give.

"It...It was for a mission," she panted out, lifting her body to brush against his. Startled, by both her actions and her words, Itachi lifted himself up to stare her in the eyes, his confusion apparent on his face.

"A...mission?" he repeated," You mean..."

"When I turned fourteen, I was old enough to be sent on missions that only kunoichi can complete," she explained, feeling a little bit of her sense coming back to her," The target had a preference for exotic girls and I was the only one who fit the description."

Itachi growled low in his chest, angered beyond all belief. "You lost you virginity because of a _mission_?" he growled viciously," You were sent on a fucking _seduction_ mission when you were only _fourteen_?"

Saying that Sakura was surprised was an understatement. She always knew that Itachi would be angry that she lost her virginity at the tender age of fourteen. The man was just so protective of her. But what shocked her the most was the simple fact that Itachi _swore_. The well bred, well mannered, formal-Uchiha-raised man _never_ swore. Not even when he was pissed off at Sora and wished for nothing more than to kill the samurai. Put aside all the other facts and only one stood out plain and simple.

Uchiha. Itachi. Said. The. Word. _Fuck_.

"I..." Sakura didn't know what to say, she didn't even know where to begin," It wasn't... It was an important mission and I was the only one who could do it... The target was a shinobi so no one else could go in under a henge..."

Itachi merely continued giving her that hard look.

So she continued, trying to make him understand what happened three years ago," Tsunade-shishou tried to get me off the mission, but the council would have none of it. The man _needed _to pay for what he's done...Tsunade couldn't save me from the mission, but she saved me a lot of trouble..."

Itachi's confusion must've shown in his eyes, for she soon explained," She...She suggested that I lose..._it_ before I go on the mission...with one of my close friends, someone I trusted..."

"So who was it?" Itachi was actually surprised that his voice came out almost level, as if they were talking about the most normal thing in the world. That he _wasn't_ literally hovering over her petite body, rigid, trying to stop himself from claiming that sweet expanse of flesh showing through the neckline of her/his shirt-

_Goddamnit! Stop thinking about that and focus!_

He mentally shook his head and began listening to her just as she was telling him who she _really_ lost her virginity to.

"Well, I didn't have anyone from my team-" (he mentally winced, knowing that she would've gone to his brother first should he have stayed in the village)

"-and Naruto had left to go train a year earlier, not that I would've done that to poor Hinata-chan-" (didn't Naruto once tell him, many many months ago, that the Hyuuga girl had almost died? Didn't Naruto swear to protect her with his life til the end of time?)

"-Lee offered-" (he felt a cold shiver run down his back; his beautiful, radiant Sakura with that _thing_?)

"-but I turned him down. I wanted my first time to be special." (It occured to Itachi at that moment, that Sakura had forgotten just who he really was and was now convinced that she was spilling this deep dark secret with her best friend, Yamanaka Ino and not to her lover-for-lack-of-better-term, Uchiha Itachi...)

"And Shikamaru had enough girl problems as it was, and Chouji wasn't ready for anything serious-" (Itachi didn't even feel bad that he had no idea who these particular two were)

"- So there was only one person who was willing to help me, even though..." she trailed off, unknowingly leaving Itachi hanging by a thread.

"Kami, _please_ don't tell me it was to Genma or even your sensei, Kakashi," Itachi felt the words spill out of his mouth, even though he didn't remember ever thinking of saying them. They just sort of...came out.

But to his relief, Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief and she quickly stumbled over her words, trying to get that ridiculous thought out of his head," No no no no no! Especially not with Genma or Kaka-sensei. Genma's too much a pervert for me, and Kaka-sensei is well...my sensei!"

"Never stopped a lot of people before..." Itachi muttered sourly, thinking back to a scandal he had once uncovered as ANBU Captain of Konoha, concerning one of the Jounins and his then-Chuunin student.

Luckily for him, Sakura didn't hear his snide comment and continued on," No, it was...It was Neji-kun..."

"Neji_-kun?... _As in _Hyuuga_ Neji?...You still call him Neji-_kun_?"

"Yes I do," Sakura scowled at him," That night was very special to me and we're still good friends. So don't go thinking that you're going to kill him."

Well, that shot all of Itachi's plans right out of his head. But how did she know what he was thinking? Even drugged, Itachi knew he was still capable of hiding his thoughts and emotions.

"I don't think you or Sasuke know just how alike you two really are," Sakura explained, once again somehow reading his mind," You act the same. If it were Sasuke, he would be screaming 'I'm gonna kill the bastard' at the top of his lungs. You're just quieter."

Itachi frowned at her, none too please to see her smirking back up at him. Oh the things that little smirk did to his body. Unfortunately for him, Sakura noticed his predicament and decided it was time they got back to where they started.

"Neh, are you feeling okay, Itachi-_kun_?" she purred, her hand reaching up to brush his bangs out of his eyes," You seem a little distracted." Itachi growled low in his chest, dipping his head to place a kiss on her neck.

"You know exactly what's wrong, Sa-ku-ra," he grumbled in her ear, annoyed that it was so damn hard to control his hormones. His tongue flickered out again to taste her skin and once again, the sweet taste of her was nearly orgasmic. She purred underneath him and pulled him closer, urging him to do more. He happily obliged, running his lips and tongue anywhere he wanted over her neck. Finding a spot where her neck met her shoulder, he began to suck and lick, concentrating on that one spot.

"I-Itachi, you can't leave a mark," he heard her pant out, trying feebily to push him away," So-Sora will see it." With a glint in his eyes, he smirked against her skin and gave her neck a light nip. He felt more than heard her sharp intake and smirked even wider. Trailing his lips back up to her ear, he whispered sinfully to her.

"I know. I want people to see. I want them to see that you're _mine_."

The breath caught in Sakura's throat. She didn't know what to think. How could she when he just said those words to her? When he just admitted that he refused to ever let someone else be as close to her heart as he was? When she just realized that he one of her most important people? When, to make his point clear, he removed the shirt from her body in less than a second?

How could she know what to say when he lowered his head and captured a pert pink nipple between his teeth? Sucking on her like a newborn babe, he let his eyes drift close in ecstacy, overflowed with the mere taste and smell of just _her_. What could she possibly say back when he began telling her things that she thought she'd never hear?

"I'm a selfish man, Sakura," he whispered to her, murmuring against her creamy flesh," I always want what I can't have. I'm possessive and I don't like to share," his right hand crept up and interlaced his fingers within her own small ones," I don't ever want to let you go, Sakura. You're the only light I have in my life, and I don't want to share you with anyone else," he squeezed her hand and switched over to the other breast at the same time," I want to keep you with me forever."

"Ita-Itachi," Sakura had finally managed to find her voice, but all she could say was his name. The name that had once been the bane of her existence, for all the pain he caused in her first love's life. The name she had once been taught to fear and hate. But as she said that particular name, she thought not of the shinobi, of the murderer, of the Akatsuki. As she spoke his name, gazing deeply into his liquid obsidian eyes, she saw only the man. The man who loved her. Who needed her with him always. Who would fight to keep her by his side.

"I want you, Sakura," he brought himself back face to face with her, somehow magically without his pants on anymore and left in nothing but his black boxers," I _need_ you. I always have."

Those words were enough to let Sakura let go. They were enough to make her grab the back of his neck with her free hand and pull him down for a passionate kiss. He returned the kiss with just as much passion, which in itself should've surprised her. But after hearing his confession, Sakura found that nothing much really surprised her anymore. Dear Kami, _Sasuke_ could burst in here, declaring that he loved his big brother, and she wouldn't even bat an eyelash.

**("Liar. You'd pinch yourself to make sure you weren't dreaming.")**

Alright, she couldn't really argue with her Inner there, but even if something that catastrophic happened, she was so focused on Itachi that everything else could come second.

Sensing that all of her attention was focused on him, Itachi broke away from the kiss, much to her dismay. Both breathing heavily, he rested his forehead against hers, gazing intently into her eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked, a large part of him hoping, _praying_, that she said yes.

Sakura smiled softly, feeling something warm and comforting bubble up in her chest," Yes. I want this, Itachi-kun."

No words could come to his mind that could explain the elated way he felt. Something bubbled up in his chest, giving him the distinct impression that he was falling. Falling or flying, he couldn't tell, but at the moment, he didn't really get a damn. All he knew was

She. Said. **Yes**.

Itachi couldn't hold back the smile coming onto his face as he ducked back down to seal his lips over hers. Without hesistance, his hand crept down and tugged at her pants. Moaning into his kiss, she quickly obliged and was soon lying underneath his lithe form in nothing but her panties. Upon seeing the little red fabric, Itachi groaned, his boxers becoming fast uncomfortable.

And Sakura. His cute, sexy, seductive, vixen Sakura attached her lips to his neck and began kissing every centimeter of skin she could reach. Groans and pants filled the room, but Itachi didn't really care for them. At least until he realized that those sounds were coming from _him_.

That did not sit well with him. He shouldn't be the one making those sounds. He should be the one making _Sakura_ feel immense pleasure. Not the other way around. He would have to do something to fix this...

Sakura was startled out of her current mission to turn the man above her into jello when she felt something brush the nexus of her panties. Pulling back, she saw Itachi looking at her with the most smug look she's ever seen on him as he smirked widely. A shiver ran through her body when he brushed his knuckled against her womanhood, pushing the soft fabric of her undergarment against her sensitive clit. She groaned weakly, lifting her hips to better accomodate him.

Smirking, Itachi toyed with the edges of her panties, brushing the skin just around her already moist opening.

"My my, so wet already, Sakura-chan?" he spoke in the sinful voice of his, adding the suffix just to see that blush grace her already pink cheeks and to feel her buck her hips into his hand. Smirking predatorily, he withdrew his finger from beneath her undergarment and lightly tapped the center of her sex. Much to his pleasure, she moaned and bucked her hips again.

"You like that, don't you?" he grinned darkly, showing his canine tooth in a rare expression of predatory-like dominance. Sakura couldn't muster back enough strength to answer him with anything other than another moan. Pleased, Itachi rubbed her sex again, relishing in her moans and pants.

Presently, he felt something tugging at his boxers; it was Sakura's dainty hands attempting to completely undress him. Whether it was the impotency drink, his own insanity, or the delicious feel of her knee pressing between his legs, Itachi let her slip the black material over his hips and he kicked off the offensive clothing. Looking back at her, he suddenly decided that if he had to undress completely, then so did she. And within a second, he tore the red undergarments from her body.

Sakura groaned and pulled him close, rubbing her legs together in attempt to reduce the friction. Grinning, Itachi stilled her body with his hands on her hips, much to her chagrin. When he tapped her entrance with his still growing cock, she moaned and thrashed in his grip. But even drugged, he was Uchiha Itachi and would always be stronger than her. He refused her room to move even when she began groaning in frustration.

"What do you want, Sa-ku-ra?" he hummed low in his throat. She merely moaned again and tried bucking her hips. With a predatory grin, Itachi tapped her sex again, feeling her juices already coating his tip. Kami, she was so _wet_. Sakura muttered something incomprehensible.

"I didn't quite understand that," he smirked," You'll have to be louder than that."

Itachi thought that he could easily predict her, that he could always know what she would do next. He had always prided himself as a ninja that he could read into anyone's body and predict their next move. Sakura had been no different. Even though she often confused her enemies by attacking according to her emotions and not following the standard fighting style they would obviously expect. Itachi had always been able to predict her.

When they would train together, he always knew what she'd do before even she knew. When she talked, he could almost always know exactly what she would say next. But somehow, Sakura managed to surprise the hell out of him for once.

Opening her eyes, Itachi caught a glimpse of that beautiful determination in her eyes before he felt something wrap around his neck and pull him down harshly.

Sakura's left hand held his head still, forcing him to hover just inches above her face. Her eyes were narrowed in annoyance while his were slightly wide, wondering what she would do next. He didn't have to wait long, as he soon felt something soft grasp his cock and give it a light squeeze.

"Hnnn, _Sakura_..." he panted and shut his eyes tight, his lust overcoming his entire body. The desire humming through him was so loud that he almost didn't hear her words.

"Since it looks like you're not going to go through with what you started, _Uchiha_..." she spoke lowly to him, her voice hoarse with lust and driving him insane with every passing word," I guess I have to take things into my own hands. Literally." At the word 'literally', she made her point clear by running her palm down his length, ending up with giving his sac a light squeeze.

Itachi nearly collapsed from the pleasure right then and there. How could this innocent little kunoichi do such things to him? So blinded with the stimulation, he didn't even notice her pushing him off her so she could straddle him. Feeling a pressure on his legs, he opened his eyes and looked down the length of his body to see the pink-haired vixen sitting on his lower thighs, with his erection firmly within her grasp. There was a devious little smile on her face.

Seeing her sitting on his legs, gently running her hand up and down his cock, Itachi found that he quite liked the view and tried to imprint it to his memory. Unfortunately, the sight of Sakura atop him was short-lived when the little vixen bent down and flicked the tip of his member with her tongue. With a groan, Itachi's head fell back on the bed and his eyes shut tight in pure pleasure.

Sakura was quite pleased when she was rewarded with a generous amount of pre-cum with a second lick, and another groan with a third.

"S-Sakura," Itachi moaned out, helpless as he bucked his hips slightly. She was teasing him and he couldn't do _anything_ about it. So overcome with desire, Itachi literally felt weak at the knees and could only lie there helplessly as the devious kunoichi slowly tortured him. All thought processes promptly shut down when she licked the underside of his shaft before completely engulfing him in her wet, hot mouth.

Sakura hummed in approval as she heard his pants and moans, in which the vibrations from her mouth to his member only increased those sounds. She wasn't sure if it was because of her own expertise, or the impotentcy drink, but Itachi was a lot more responsive than she ever thought possible. But with every bob of her head, he would move his hips in accordance to her as he fisted the bed sheets in pleasure.

The feeling was becoming too much. Itachi clenched the fabric around him in attempt to stay grounded, but the coil building up in his abdomen was just becoming. Too. Much.

With a growl, he released the bed sheets and opted to grab ahold of her tiny shoulders. Ignoring her obvious surprise, he pulled her away from his throbbing cock and pulled her back up to eye level, where he gave her a mind blowing kiss. As she kissed him back, he registered a strange taste in her mouth, something salty and...masculine? With a sudden smirk, he realized what he was tasting was himself. He smirked even wider against her lips, now determined to discover what _she_ tasted like.

"Sakura, tell me something first," he panted out after releasing her mouth. Breathing harshly, Sakura could only nod.

"Tell me you'll do anything I say."

Sakura's eyes opened wide, feeling her senses come reeling back to her," A-Anything?" In response, her virile companion just smirked sexily and literally _purred_ deep in his throat.

"I promise I'll make it worth it, Sa-ku-ra-chan," he purred, sounding very much like a pleased cat. Sakura could only swallow, feeling herself being reeled into his dark and sensual eyes. Before she knew it, she was nodding her head slightly.

"I'll do everything you say, Itachi."

A feral grin crossed Itachi's face for a split second and Sakura became even more aroused, wondering just what he had up his sleeve. The man could take her breath away with a mere kiss; what pleasure would he bring her if he had full reign of her body?

She didn't have to wait long, as Itachi soon lifted her up and gently set her down on the bed. He hovered over her on his hands and knees, smirking down at her with his gorgeous smirk. Seeing Sakura look up at him with such hooded eyes sent a jolt of adrenaline through his body and he could've _sworn_ he grew even more, much to his own surprise. They haven't even started yet, and he was already almost to his maximum size. Which, he thought with a smirk, only a few women could get him up to. And here was his little pink haired vixen enticing these feelings out of him with such ease.

"Don't move," he ordered and descended on her breasts without warning, earning a cry out of her. Her pants filled his ears as he flicked the rosy bud with his tongue, enjoying the feel of his ministrations. Her pants grew into moans when he enveloped the bud into his mouth and gave it a good, long suck.

With little licks and nips, he worked his way down her torso, pausing to kiss her hip and leave a mark in his wake. When he finally reached his destination, a scream of passion erupted from Sakura, and he found that he enjoyed the sound and wanted to hear more.

With his skillful tongue, he soon brought her so near to her peak, only to leave her hanging. Just as she was about to let it all go, he stopped and lifted himself up.

Groaning in frustration, Sakura opened her once closed eyes and gave him a pleading look," Ita-" but was harshly cut off when he surged up and over her and impaled her with his fully ready cock. A cry left her lips, filled with even more passion than the previous one and cried out his name when he pulled out and thrust in again.

The feeling was euphoric, if one could tell by the spots of lights Itachi saw whenever he felt his tip connect with something hard within her. With masculine pride, he realized that he was hitting so deep inside her, hitting her cervix. And he found out that each time he did, a particularly loud groan would emit from her sweet lips. Wanting to hear again, he repeated his actions, reveling in the sounds she was making.

As he continued to pound into her, Itachi knew that he could not live without this. Like he said to her earlier, he was a selfish man and did not want to share her. After each shockwave of pure pleasure would wash over him, he found himself forgetting everything else but her and him. Konoha, his clan, his little brother, the upcoming war, Sora and Kirei, everything. Nothing mattered to him; only _she_ mattered. She was now his entire world. There were times where he would imagine her as his wife, loving him and his children with her motherly love, always being the solid rock in their family.

A vision of Sakura standing in a spacious kitchen came to his mind. She was wearing a nice set of civilian clothes and an apron, stirring a pot of some sort of medicine. He could see a small black haired child standing by her side, watching her with curious eyes that didn't miss a thing. He could see that dear smile on her face, could feel the pure emotion of love floating around in the kitchen, embracing him like a lover.

Itachi could no longer deny it; could no longer lie to himself. He _wanted_ this. He wanted a family, but just any family; a family with Sakura. He was tired of staying away from her, tired of convincing himself that she was his brother's. She was here now, in his arms, underneath him. At this moment, Haruno Sakura was _his_ and no one else's.

When she came with one last scream of his name, he felt her walls clenching around him, giving him that last push over the edge. Spurting his seed deep within her, he fleetingly worried about not using any protection. But once again, that image of a black haired child in Sakura's arms crossed his vision, and he found himself not caring about the issue at hand.

That was his new dream. He was given a purpose again, a dream and a future. Later, when he fell to her side and scooped her up into his arms, he let himself smile like he used to so many years ago. He never thought he would find a woman like Sakura; a woman so compassionate, so forgiving, so full of love. She was an angel in a human's body, and he wanted to protect her smile, just how she protected his own happiness. He wanted to pay her back for everything she's done for him. She had truly become he only light in his world, and he wished to flood her world with light.

"Aishiteru," he whispered into her hair when he was sure she was fast asleep, and stroked her cheek lovingly. Even in her sleep, she recognized his touch and leaned into him, murmuring an "Itachi-kun," in her sleep. His heart swelled with love, hearing the adoring suffix added to his name and seeing how fully she put her trust in him each time she pushed past his barriers into his heart. He didn't need to hear it, for he already knew she loved him.

He hoped she knew that he loved her back. He couldn't tell her just yet, but someday... He smiled, knowing that someday, he would be strong enough tell her he loved her, and that he wanted her to be his wife. Someday, he could give her the family and home she wanted, back in their beloved Konoha. But until then, he would give her what he could. He would make her happy. For he had a dream now. A dream where she was his world.

* * *

**There you all go! Wow, I'm simply amazed at how long this got, and this is **_**after**_** I shortened it. I hope you all enjoyed it. (Once again, sorry fluff-fearing emos and lemon-traumatized kiddos) ( I couldn't help myself. I **_**had **_**to torment little Itachi-kun!) **

**Now clicky the green button below and please tell me how you like it. This is my first lemon, so it's not that great. FLAMES WELCOME!**


End file.
